Grave Misunderstanding
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: What happens when the fates come to make a declaration? The Lord throws a wedding!
1. Chapter 1

Raskreia stared at her reflection in the mirror before quickly looking away. She focused on her folded hands, sighing. Her thoughts were in a turmoil as she reflected on what could happen in a matter of a few minutes. She glanced once more at the mirror to see her handmaiden brushing her hair. She wished it had been her mother with her in this moment, but her mother was with her father, greeting the guests for the wedding.

 _Her_ wedding.

Raskreia glanced down at the pristine white skirts of her wedding dress. Closing her eyes, she reflected on what was to happen in the next hour. Though she had only seen her betrothed from a distance, she only knew him by name and affiliation, nothing more. But this marriage was at her father's insistence, and she knew that such a union of marriage was needed. But she did not like this feeling of helplessness that was welling up inside of her.

Her handmaiden was just getting ready to leave, her hand on the doorknob, and Raskreia felt a moment of panic well up inside of her. She didn't want to be alone. Not now, not when she had so many worries that she wished to voice. So, before her handmaiden stepped out of the doorway, and before Raskreia could stop the words from flowing out, she spoke.

"What if we do not like each other?"

She waited, nearly breathless. She could tell that her handmaiden was already out of the room, and she felt foolish for even asking such a question. But, she could still here the handmaiden's grumbling reply.

"As if _that_ has anything to do with marriage."

Raskreia swallowed, her heart sinking from the reply that she was not meant to hear. However, she stared at her reflection, her face taking on a determined look. She stood up, her white wedding dress swirling around her. While this may be her wedding to a man she did not know, it was from the Lord's request.

She lifted her veil, placing it on her head before covering her face with the lace. This was what the Lord, her father, wanted, and she would not fail him. "I hear and obey."

The rest became a blur. Raskreia could not recall how she had left her chambers, or who had given her the bouquet of roses to hold. She could not even identify the music that was being played for her own wedding. She knew that the entire room was filled: not a seat was left empty. No one would miss the wedding of the Lord's only daughter, especially a marriage that arranged for the benefit of the Noble clans.

Raskreia let out another shaky breath. Her eyes lifted upward slightly and peered through the veil. She could not deny that she was nervous even as she received her cue to walk down the aisle. Clutching the red bouquet of red roses in her hands, she began her walk down the aisle. She could feel the admiration in the room as everyone took in her appearance. Her white dress seemed to shine with a pure color, making her the complete focus in the room. Her white sleeves were laced up and stopped just below her elbows. Her long train dragged along the floor as she seemed to float towards the altar. The back of her veil brushed her shoulders, the front covering her face.

Even as she turned towards the alter, her anxiety did not diminish. She could not bring herself to focus on the man that she was facing. Instead, she focused her attention on the roses in her hands. The words that were said from the priest went unheard to her, and she was only snapped out of her trance when her groom carefully lifted the veil to reveal her face. Raskreia felt her cheeks grow warm, and she wished once more for the protection of the veil to hide her expression.

But she was the Lord's daughter. She would not look down. So, with a firm gaze, she looked up and focused her attention on the man before her.

Blue eyes met hers, and a warm smile came across his features. Raskreia found herself blushing at that smile, and she glanced downward slyly. But he merely lifted her chin up, pulling her closer to him.

"May I kiss the bride?" Frankenstein asked softly.

* * *

An ear splitting shriek shattered the night. All within the palace was instantly on the alert, alarm filling every single living being. The Lord jolted from his bed, shrieking and clawing at the sheets in desperation as he awoke from the disturbing dream. Panting heavily, he observed his dark rooms.

 _His_ daughter, was marrying _Frankenstein!_

Such a thought caused the Lord to let out another horrified, and unmanly, shriek. Beside him in bed was his wife who was instantly alarmed at her husband's shrieking.

"Dear," she started, concern laced in her tone, but the Lord barely registered the presence of his wife. "What is-?"

"Raskreia," the Lord panted, throwing the covers back and leaping from the bed. "Where is she? Where is our daughter!?" But his anxiety drove him to run out of his rooms, not even bothering to wait for his wife to come up with the most obvious reply.

"The Clan Leaders!" the Lord shouted as he ran down the halls. Servants and guards stopped, staring at the sight of their Lord stumbling down the halls. His long blonde hair was a mess, his night robe a disarray. His red eyes were filled with dread as he tore down the hall. "Summon the Clan Leaders!" he bellowed. "This is an emergency!" Breathless, the Lord stumbled to a halt before bursting the chamber doors down. Running in, his eyes focused on a sleeping figure curled up in the bed.

Raskreia opened her eyes, staring up with confusion as her father hastily rushed towards her. "My precious darling!" he exclaimed fretfully, reaching out to examine her. "You...you're here!" With a frown, he yanked the bed covers back and off the bed. The Lord nodded with satisfaction when no suspicious blonde human was found in the bed with his daughter. Dropping down to the ground, he looked under the bed.

Raskreia blinked and propped herself up in her bed. "Father?"

The Lord leaped up from his search, running his hands through Raskreia's hair worriedly. His expression of joy and relief was quickly replaced with one of outright anger. "That human! How dare he!" The Lord hastily pulled away with a firm nod. "Right, on to business!" With that, he scurried away and left his daughter's room.

* * *

Gejutel blinked. "I...I am sorry Lord...but you say that you had a vision?"

"A nightmarish vision at that!" the Lord proclaimed. Sprawled on his throne, the Lord looked less than dignified in his robe and sleepwear. Several tired Clan Leaders were gathered, all trying to wake themselves up after being summoned so late at night.

Gejutel traded a helpless look with Roctis who merely shrugged. With a sigh, Gejutel looked back up at the throne. "Pray tell, what was this vision?"

The Lord shuddered, and for the first time, Gejutel felt wary. Just what had the Lord experienced that caused him such fear?

"It...was about my daughter." The Lord sagged, as if the fight had gone out of his body. His hair framed his face, hiding his expression. "She was...getting married."

Several Nobles decided to withhold their congratulations. Normally, such a union would bring joy and happiness to the Nobles. There were many things amongst the Nobles that were rare; weddings were one of those. None of them knew that Raskreia was courting anyone, and some doubted that she ever would considering her father's overprotecting behavior.

Gejutel cleared his throat. "If she was getting married, then who was her betrothed?" Gejutel instantly regretted his question as the Lord's expression turned dark.

"She was getting married...to that peacock!" the Lord suddenly shrieked.

"She was marrying a bird?" Zarga demanded, alarmed.

The Lord sputtered. "No! She was marrying Frankenstein!"

Urokai blanched. "H-how could you let your daughter marry _him!?"_ He narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you didn't dream of Sir Raizel marrying your daughter?"

"You honestly think the Lord would mistake Frankenstein for Sir Raizel?" Edian scoffed.

The Lord sniffed. "Precisely. I know what I saw, because in the vision, I had witnessed it all through my daughter's eyes." He shuddered once more. "I knew her thoughts, felt her feelings. She was...happy!" He rubbed his face tiredly. "Oh, it was truly a nightmare."

After a moment of silence, Rayga stepped forward with a polite bow. "M'Lord, I think I may have a simple solution."

The Lord cocked his head. "A solution?"

Rayga nodded. "Dreams can often occur when one is thinking about something deeply. When someone thinks about something often, especially before going to bed, than it is not unusual to dream of such things."

More silence, only to be broken by Largus. "So...the Lord dreamed about Frankenstein because he thinks about him? Just how often do you think about him to dream about Frankenstein?"

Before the Lord could answer, Zarga intervened. "Of course not! He must be considering marrying off his daughter to Frankenstein!"

"Lord!" Urokai exclaimed, turning to stare at the blonde Noble in shock. "Why would you consider such a thing? Are there not eligible young Noblemen out there? If you are desperate, we can find one!"

"You can have her marry my son!" Krasis bellowed. "Or, if my son is unfit to marry into your bloodline, she can marry Rayga's son!"

"If the Lord had a vision of Frankenstein marrying his daughter," Edian mused. "Than would it be wrong to go against the fates who have decreed it as such?"

Largus nodded in agreement. "If such a vision, as the Lord had stated, did occur, then what travisty could happen if we are to go against it?"

Silence descended on them all as the Clan Leaders focused their attention on the dejected Lord. Largus cleared his throat. "I do apologize, sir, but I do not think we are offering much help."

The Lord sighed brokenly. "No, your insight is very much helpful." With a tired wave of his hand, the Lord spoke. "Largus, Roctis," he said. At their names, the Nobles stepped forward expectantly. "You should understand my predicament," he started. "As fathers to beautiful young women, would it not be heartbreaking to send her off to another man?"

At that, Roctis and Largus nodded solemnly.

"I always knew, somewhere in my heart, that the day would come when I would have to give my daughter to another man," the Lord said. "I just...never thought that day would come. I thought that I could keep her as my child for a bit longer." He narrowed his eyes. "But, if I have received such a vision, then it must mean that I am stifling my daughter a bit too much."

The Lord arose from his throne. "Nevertheless, I shall not go against the fates because of this vision. If I am to give my daughter away, than at least she will be in the household of Sir Raizel. But, I am asking all of you, as Clan Leaders, to lend me your support as I make the perilous journey tonight to seek out the man who is destined to marry my daughter, and present him with the most precious gift I have." He lowered his head. "My precious child."

Krasis fell to his knees in awe. "LORD! I WILL FOLLOW YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!"

"The Lord is wise," Rayga breathed in wonder.

Roctis looked away, wiping away a tear while Largus placed a hand over his heart, bowing in acknowledgment.

Urokai stood there, dumbfounded, while Edian thanked her lucky stars that the Lord had not dreamed of Sir Raizel marrying anyone.

Gradeus was jolted awake by Zarga who looked bored. "What did I miss?" Gradeus whispered.

Zarga sighed. "The Lord is marrying off his daughter to some human, and we are to go fetch him."

* * *

"Who could be awake at this hour?" Frankenstein grumbled, stomping towards the grand entrance. While his Master did not need as much sleep as he did, Frankenstein knew that the Noblesse did not receive late time visitors. If it was Muzaka coming over for another late night tea time, he would boot at that werewolf Lord himself!

Upon opening the door, Frankenstein blinked as he came face to face with not only the Lord, but the Thirteen Clan Leaders. All appeared to be in their sleepwear, and they wore mixed expressions of disapproval, anger, sleepiness, and acknowledgement.

Frankenstein was already moving to close the door, disinterested. "Master is not accepting any visitors this late-"

"Good!" the Lord boomed, shoving the door open. "Because we are here to talk to you, Frankenstein of the Noblesse's Household!"

Frankenstein blinked. "Of the what?" he demanded. "What's with the title?"

"You don't appear to have a surname, so we had to give you a title," the Lord said. "How else are you to represent your wife?"

Frankenstein blinked owlishly. "My wife? I'm not married!"

"Good! That makes things less complicated. I would not approve of my daughter being in a polygamist relationship."

"Lord," Gejutel pleaded. "Please keep your voice down. You'll wake the Noblesse."

"Too late," Frankenstein grumbled. He quickly straightened up, turning to address his Master as Raizel came down the halls. The Noblesse took in all of the Nobles that were standing in his front lawn. Turning his questioning gaze to Frankenstein, he asked, "What did you do?"

Frankenstein smiled. "Nothing, Master." He counted on his fingers. "I did not break my seal, I was polite to the leaders, and I haven't spoken out of terms to the Lord." Yet. Folding his hands behind his back, Frankenstein nodded. "See? None of this could be my fault."

"Ah! Raizel!" the Lord said. "Good, we were just here to tell Frankenstein the great news." The Lord clapped his hands. "Now, Frankenstein, I demand that you freshen yourself and come with me to the palace."

Frankenstein raised an eyebrow. The only thing he intended to do was go back to bed. "For what?"

"To make this right and have you marry my daughter!" He raised a hand to the sky. "The fates have decreed it in a vision! You, Frankenstein of the Noblesse Household, shall come together in a union to-"

"Goodnight," Frankenstein grumbled, slamming the door in the Lord's face. With a tired sigh, he turned and leaned against the wall, his eyes glancing over at his Master.

Silence reigned between the two of them. Raizel cocked his head and watched as the Lord's words slowly registered in Frankenstein's mind, and horror shot through the bond. Frankenstein leaped from his position, eyes wide with fright. "Wait, what?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Frankenstein sputtered. "M-marriage?" He looked at Raizel hopelessly. "To his daughter?"

Raizel cocked his head. He was a bit confused himself. Gazing out his window, he had felt the strong presence of not only the Lord, but all of the Clan Leaders zeroing in towards his mansion. He had been bewildered, and he was ashamed to admit that he had at first connected this strange visit to Frankenstein's unusual antics. But he had felt his bonded's confusion and honesty, so that thought had been quickly dismissed.

Then the Lord had made the sudden declaration that Frankenstein was to marry his daughter.

Raizel had waited as Frankenstein processed everything. Through the bond, he felt his bonded come to terms with this new bit of information. Unsure with what to do, Raizel stayed quiet. He did not know how he was to offer up his assistance, but it was obvious to him that Frankenstein had no intention of marrying Raskreia.

Raizel cleared his throat. "Frankenstein, if you would like, I will speak to the Lord on your behalf."

Frankenstein's blue eyes snapped up to look at his Master. His expression, while to others, may have been unreadable. But not to him. Raizel could read his servant through the bond and by observing him. Raizel saw no panic in Frankenstein's eyes, but only sly determination.

"Oh, do not worry about that, Master. I do not even need to think about this matter. I have already come to a decision."

How unexpected. "You...have?"

Frankenstein nodded. "Yes." He smiled, his blue eyes nearly glowing in the dim darkness of the halls. But Raizel felt the mental link between the two of them activate.

" _Master, if I may, I would like to request that you break the seal."_

" _You do not mean to fight them?"_ It was an honest question, as Raizel could feel no true anger or hostility coming from Frankenstein. Only wicked glee.

" _Not the seal on Dark Spear,"_ Frankenstein said. Then, he smirked. " _On my mischievousness."_ Straightening up, Frankenstein loudly declared, "I will accept the honor of receiving the Lord's daughter as my bride."

In that moment, the grand doorway burst open once more to reveal the ecstatic Lord. "Marvelous! I knew you would see the true beauty behind this union. Obviously, you were so overcome with shock that you just had to slam the door in my face to come to terms with this news."

Raizel watched as Frankenstein bowed his head. "Yes," the human agreed. "It was quite unexpected."

Raizel could attest to that.

The Lord clapped his hands. "Now freshen up so that I can take you to see my awaiting princess." The Lord seemed ready to prance off in his nightwear, and even some of the Nobles looked a bit disgruntled to be out so late.

But Frankenstein held up a hand. "Please, hold on for a minute." With his hands folded behind his back, Frankenstein smiled ever so politely. But that only caused Raizel's suspicions (and interest) to grow. So the Noblesse decided to stay quiet (as he always did) and watch whatever scheme Frankenstein was putting together.

There had to be a scheme, right?

"As per human customs, I will need some time to get myself ready to meet my bride," Frankenstein continued. "I will also need to prepare a room for my wife and myself when she moves in."

The Lord blinked. "R-rooms? You're not living at the palace?"

Raizel felt a small bit of worry trickle in from his heart. Would Frankenstein be forced to leave? Such a thought had never crossed his mind! Raizel took a step forward to intervene, but Frankenstein was already speaking.

"I cannot leave my Master," he said. "And my Master has no intentions of leaving his home, so moving us both to the palace will not happen. However, if your daughter were to move here, it would not be an issue. After all," here, Frankenstein smiled a cunning smile. "We do live right around the corner. It's not too far."

The Lord seemed to be struggling with what to say. Now, his red eyes were aglow with worry. But it was gone in a flash. "Very well," the Lord agreed reluctantly. "But I will be here in the morning to inspect my daughter's new living arrangements! The two beds for yourself and Raskreia must be perfect, and the rooms spacious-"

"Yes yes," Frankenstein said quickly with a tired wave of his hand. "I should get on to it right now without any further distractions." Here, he looked pointedly at Gejutel. The Noble was already trying to escort the Lord out of the mansion while apologizing profusely to Raizel for 'disturbing his evening.'

"Of course, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!" Frankenstein said cheerily, waving everyone away as he slammed the door shut once more.

Silence descended between the two beings that were left alone again. But through the bond, it was anything but silent. Raizel listened to Frankenstein's growing emotions; full of humor, mischievousness, and devious planning, Raizel could not decipher just what Frankenstein had in mind, or why he was leading the Lord and the other Nobles on like this. But one thing remained clear to Raizel, and it was that Frankenstein had no intention of marrying the Lord's daughter.

Raizel thought over everything carefully before he gave his consent. But finally, he gave a small nod. "I grant you permission, to break the seal on your mischievousness."

* * *

Frankenstein observed the halls around him as he led the Lord towards the rooms he had prepared. On the outside, he tried to keep his expression neutral. But on the inside? No, he was practically smirking. Of course, he had been annoyed that the Lord had visited him in the middle of the night. And with marriage proposals of all things!

At that time, his sleep addled brain had dismissed it as utter nonsense. Because it was! He had not been in the mood for visitors, and they were disturbing his Master's peace and quiet! Frankenstein knew how much his Master enjoyed the night. He was able to see the land differently when the sun set, and the entire landscape changed in a mysterious way with the glow of the moon and the shine of the stars.

Plus, by the time Frankenstein had registered what the Lord had said, he had immediately begun forming a bit of a...pastime plan.

This was going to be fun.

Clearing his throat so as to conceal the grin, Frankenstein came to a stop. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he opened the door to reveal a large room. "Just as I have said," he proclaimed. "The rooms are prepared."

The Lord did not cease to lose his smile, even as he looked over the room with a critical eye. "Ah, it seems very spacious. Perfect for my daughter." He then frowned. "But, why is there only one bed? Where is yours?"

"Oh, we only need one bed." Here, Frankenstein winked.

The Lord nodded, as if this statement made perfect sense. "Ah, so you will be sleeping on the couch."

Frankenstein resisted smirking. Barely. "No, I will sleep with my wife." He shrugged. "And the weather can get very hot here, so I like to sleep shirtless. But, if I get too hot...who knows what else might come off."

The Lord's eyes widened at that statement. His face turned a slight red, his fists trembling.

Frankenstein turned to address the Lord, his blue eyes glowing. "Oh! It is human custom for this to happen."

The Lord nodded meekly. "I...I understand." He straightened up. "As fate has decreed it, I shall-"

"And I also plan to honeymoon in Italy with my new wife for two weeks," Frankenstein continued. "Just for the two of us to have some personal alone time."

The Lord choked. "H-honeymoon?" He knew what went on during honeymoons! And it had nothing to do with honey! Frantic to calm himself down, the Lord looked around the room, only for his eyes to land on a bag of green and purple herbs on the dresser. He frowned. "What is that?"

Frankenstein feigned innocence. "Oh, that is pennyroyal, and an assortment of other herbs, for Raskreia to take before we leave for Italy."

The Lord raised an eyebrow. "Why would she need to take...that?" What was that anyway? He could vaguely recall that it was some herb that the humans used. But for what purpose, he could not recall.

Frankenstein shrugged. "Birth control. I do not want to be a father so soon."

The Lord ceased breathing.

"I will wait till our first year of marriage for us to have children."

The Lord's vision was growing dark.

"Hm, maybe...five children? I do want a large family."

The light! He could see the light of the afterlife as the panic overtook him!

"And I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but we will not be naming any of the children after _you."_

That caused the Lord to regain some of his senses. His glare came into focus, and it was then he just realized that the Noblesse was present. When did he show up?

This time, Frankenstein was smiling. "But I will name my firstborn son after the Master."

The radiant smile of the Noblesse was almost blinding, and almost made the Lord pass out back into the far light of the afterlife.

* * *

The Lord slumped into his throne, his heart heavy. That peacock! Yes, he knew what a married couple did in marriage! He just thought his daughter would be the exception. She was too pure for that sly human!

Roctis cleared his throat, watching the Lord's mood grow darker by the second. He had a vague idea what the Lord was thinking about at the moment. "My Lord," he began. "As a father, I understand your predicament. And I applaud you for keeping it together."

"Yes," the Lord murmured. "The fates...they have decreed such...a union in my...vision."

Gradeus huffed. "Besides, you can't keep treating your daughter like she's the Holy Virgin Mary. The wedding night will make sure to change that."

* * *

Gejutel fingered the scrolls he was carrying. He let out a sigh as he entered the throne room, only to pause when he caught sight of a smoking Gradeus sprawled in the middle of the throne room, groaning in pain. Roctis stood off to the side, looking pale while the Lord seemed strangely satisfied.

The Lord smiled, a look that contained no true mirth. "Ah, Gejutel. How are you?"

Gejutel felt wary, and traded a look with Roctis. However, his fellow Noble was as still as a statue, his eyes fixed on the crumbled form of Gradeus. Gejutel stepped over Gradeus, approaching the throne. "I am here to inform you about the preparations for the wedding."

The Lord waved a dismissive hand. "Send the bill to Frankenstein. As the groom, it is his duty to take care of the preparations."

Gejutel hesitated. "Yes," he said slowly. "About that, Frankenstein had said that, per proper human custom, that it is the father of the bride's duty to pay for everything."

The Lord's eyes widened, his mouth opening. "B-but that is...huh? He dares…!" He narrowed his eyes. "Human custom? How convenient."

* * *

Raizel heard Frankenstein enter the room. He smelled the afternoon tea that Frankenstein had prepared, and the sweet scent of cookies on a platter. Raizel continued to gaze out the window, but he was perfectly in tune with what has bonded was feeling. He could detect Frankenstein's enjoyment about the predicament they currently found themselves in. Raizel himself was a bit confused about Frankenstein's true intentions. He had thought that Frankenstein did not want to marry the Lord's daughter. But, the wedding preparations were already being made. Just a few hours ago Gejutel had arrived to receive the menu preparations Frankenstein had put together for the wedding banquet.

To Raizel's delight, everything on the menu was a dessert.

Of course, his delight was slightly diminished when he realized that Frankenstein was only doing this to make the Lord miserable and hopefully call off the wedding.

Which also meant that Raizel was not getting his little blonde, possibly blue-eyed, namesake.

Such a thought caused him to frown.

"Master," he heard Frankenstein say. "Do not worry about this. The Lord will see reason and call off the wedding soon. Besides," and Raizel knew Frankenstein was grinning, "he brought this on himself when he barged in late at night. So don't feel too bad for him."

But that was not what had Raizel so worried. No, the wedding and possible threat of Frankenstein getting married was not what concerned him in the slightest.

He sighed, knowing that he would have to resolve this one issue with Frankenstein before anything else. Raizel turned abruptly, staring at Frankenstein. Feeling his Master's sudden focus, Frankenstein looked up with a curious frown. "Sir?" he asked.

Raizel nodded. "If I were to name my firstborn after you, will you name yours after me?"

More confusion. "M-master?"

* * *

The Lord trudged into his daughter's chambers with a determined frown on his face. Flinging the doors open, the Lord bellowed, "Raskreia! I have dwelled long and hard about this suppose 'vision' of fate. I rather think I was bewitched and that it cannot possibly have come from a glorious being from above, but rather, from the Devil below, and therefore you shall not-" The Lord was cut off mid sentence when he saw his daughter sitting in her rooms, surrounded by all sorts of luggage.

The Lord blinked. "What are you doing?"

Raskreia looked at her carefully packed bags. "I have heard about the wedding, and about your wishes." She bowed her head. "I hear and obey my Lord. If this is what you wish, then so be it." Tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear, Raskreia continued. "I have packed my bags and am ready to move in with my future husband."

The Lord felt like choking. He wanted to protest, but no words would come out.

Raskreia seemed not to notice her father's distress. Opening up a small brown bag that was on her lap, she withdrew a handful of purple and green herbs. "This was sent to me, along with the instructions to take these herbs before the wedding night." She cocked her head. "Though I am a bit confused as to why I would need to take these."

* * *

"My Lord!" Gejutel exclaimed, horrified as he followed after the Noble. "You cannot be serious about calling off the wedding! Think about the fates!"

"Forget the fates," the Lord growled as he stormed down the halls. The filthy herbs that he had snatched from his daughter were clenched in his fists. "No one, and I mean no one, is touching my daughter."

"Sir," Roctis sighed tiredly, "You cannot keep a hold of your daughter forever."

"Watch me!" the Lord declared. "Boys are bad and my daughter should do well to remember that. She will never marry that peacock!" He threw the distressed herbs out the window. "NEVER!"

Gradeus shrugged. "Hey, it's normal. What? Did you think your daughter's husband was going to avoid touching your daughter while they were married? What about grandchildren? Ever think about that? You know what needs to be done in order to make kids."

* * *

"I have a feeling that this banquet was prepared with Sir Raizel in mind," Urokai commented. Looking through the list, he could not help but wince at all the delicious desserts. Someone was going to get a toothache for sure.

Zarga shrugged, folding up the list they were given. "Oh well. We will have to trust our Lord. He will be paying for all of this anyway, as it is the human custom for the father of the bride to-" Zarga was cut off at the sound of a loud crash. Both Urokai and Zarga jumped in horror as Gradeus came flying through the walls before landing atop all of the gathered foods. Hesitantly, the two Nobles looked at the smoking hole that Gradeus had been flung through, and were startled to see their enraged Lord with his fist out, his red eyes gleaming.

"THE WEDDING IS OFF! OFF I SAY! OFF!"

* * *

Frankenstein cocked his head, hearing the loud explosion along with the enraged scream. There were perks to having sensitive hearing. And the Lord as a neighbor. With a satisfied smile, he sipped his tea. "Good to know," he murmured. He looked up at Raizel. "Alright, the seal is now put back in place."

* * *

 **A/N: Because of so many requests for a second chapter (as well as the plot bunnies) this chapter was born!**


End file.
